A disk drive stores and retrieves data by positioning a magnetic read/write head over a rotating magnetic media, such as magnetic disk. Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, a typical disk drive in related art has a drive arm 105 to drive a HGA 104 with a slider 202 mounted thereon, and a magnetic disk 106. The disk 106 is mounted on a spindle motor 103 which causes the disk 106 to spin and a voice-coil motor (VCM) 102 is provided for controlling the motion of the drive arm 105 to drive the HGA 104 so as to control the slider 202 which having a read/write transducer to move from track to track across the surface of the disk 106 to read data from or write data to the disk 106.
However, Because of the inherent tolerance resulting from VCM 102 that exists in the displacement of the slider 202, the slider 202 can not attain a fine position adjustment.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, piezoelectric (PZT) micro-actuators are now utilized to modify the displacement of the slider. That is, the PZT micro-actuator corrects the displacement of the slider on a much smaller scale to compensate for the tolerance of VCM and the manufacture tolerance of the component of the drive arm. It enables a smaller recording track width, increases the ‘tracks per inch’ (TPI) value by 50% of the disk drive unit (also increases the surface recording density).
Referring to FIGS. 2a and 2b, a conventional HGA 200 includes a suspension 208, a slider 202 with a read/write transducer (not shown) fixed to a tip end of the suspension 208, and a micro-actuator 204 attached to the suspension 208 for fine tuning the displacement of the slider 202. The suspension 208 has a base plate 219, a flexure 206, a load beam 215, and a hinge 213 which are assembled together. Referring to FIGS. 2a, 2b and 2c, the flexure 206 comprises a flexure body 261, a slider holding plate 212, and a wire holding plate 213 to support the flexure body 261. The flexure 206 has a slider-loading portion 211 to partially hold the slider 202 and thus exposing the leading edge end portion 272 of the slider 202 to the micro-actuator 204; and the load beam 215 having a dimple 218 to support the flexure 206 at a position thereof corresponding to a central area of the slider 202. However, when a shock or vibration happens to the HGA 200 or a disk drive having the HGA 200, the slider 202 will rotate with the dimple 218 as a rotation center in a direction 220 toward the micro-actuator 204 and there is a tendency that its leading edge end portion 272 will hit a top surface of the micro-actuator 204 so as to damage the micro-actuator 204.
Referring to FIG. 2b, the micro-actuator 204 is electrically connected with the flexure 206 by wire-bonding method. However, the wire-bonding method is easy to form wire-bonding bumps which badly influence the electrical connection between the micro-actuator 204 and the flexure 206. In addition, the wire-bonding method is very difficult to operate and has a high cost. In addition, there is a difficulty to accurately mount the micro-actuator onto the suspension of the HGA because there is no any mounting datum structure.
Hence, it is desired to provide a HGA and a disk drive unit which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.